metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Ranking the Metallica Albums - by The Nameless Lancer
Hello, everyone. I am The Nameless Lancer, but you can just call me Lancer. I love Metallica. They are my second favorite band of all time, beaten only by Avenged Sevenfold. Today, I want to give my own personal ranking of the Metallica albums. I'm not going to be including Lulu or Garage, Inc. on this list, mainly because I haven't listened to Lulu, and Garage, Inc. isn't really an official Metallica album. This is my own personal opinion, so you don't have to agree with me. Let's go. I'm going to talk about the albums for a bit, then give my favorite tracks, as well as my least favorite track on the album. #10: ReLoad Coming in at the bottom of my list is ReLoad. ReLoad? What kind of album title is ReLoad? And why is the "L" capitalized? That's very odd. This album is not great. I hate the look of the album cover, and don't enjoy the album. I think that ReLoad is not a very good album, but it’s not the album for me. You might love it, but I don't. This album is definitely not bad, but I just don't find it as enjoyable as some of Metallica's other albums. This is a very good album, but it gets greatly overshadowed. I like most of the songs, but none of them appeal to me that much. I love it when a band changes style, so I do have a lot of respect for this album, but compared to Metallica’s other albums, I don’t enjoy this album as much. I’d give ReLoad 7.5/10. Best Tracks: The Unforgiven II, Fuel, The Memory Remains Worst Track: Better than You #9: Load Load is another album that I don't enjoy very much. The name is bad, the album cover is bland, and it doesn't sound anything like Metallica's first five albums. What makes Load especially disappointing is that it came after The Black Album, which was an absolute masterpiece. Metallica deserve a lot of respect for trying something new, but they shouldn’t have changed their style this drastically. There are certainly some really great sounding songs on here. “King Nothing” kicks ass. “Ain’t My Bitch” is pretty good, and has one of the best song titles ever. I love he country sound in “Mama Said”. “Bleeding Me” is pretty damn good. This album did a lot of things right. Lars’s drumming is really good. Kirk and James’s guitar playing is as good as ever. The bass is pretty good. Hetfield’s vocals are as good as they always are. Even though nothing is particularly bad about Load, it just isn’t Metallica. The thrash sound of their previous albums is the reason that I love this band, and it’s not present in this album. That is what made Load disappointing for me. I do like it. Don't get me wrong. It’s a very good album. But compared to what came before it, Load was a massive disappointment. I’d give Load 7.6/10. What Metallica should have done is take the best songs from Load and ReLoad and combined them into one album, and released the rest as another album. That would have been cool. I do enjoy Load and Reload, but Metallica has so many great songs that the songs on these two albums get overshadowed. Hetfield looks better with short hair, honestly. Best Tracks: King Nothing, Until It Sleeps, Ain't My Bitch Worst Track: The House Jack Built #8: Hardwired... To Self-Destruct I can never spell this album's name right. I hate the look of the album cover. It's just weird. The album is really good, but not quite as good as some of Metallica's other work. This was originally much higher on the list, but after listening to it a few more times, I regret putting it that high on the list. It sounds great, and there are a lot of great songs on the album, but I have one very major problem with it: It's boring. Almost all of the songs are very unenjoyable to listen to, and there are 12 of them. This is the only album by Metallica that I have trouble sitting through. That takes a lot away from the album, which lands it this low on the list. I’d give Hardwired 8.1/10. Best Tracks: Spit Out The Bone, Dream No More, Atlas, Rise! Worst Track: Now That We're Dead #7: St. Anger You're probably going to disagree with me on this one, but I have to stay true, and I actually kinda like St. Anger. I love how different it sounds. Even though I don't like how Load and ReLoad sound, St. Anger is an entirely different story. My favorite song on the album, “Frantic”, is an absolutely amazing song. The title track, “St. Anger”, is also really good. “My World” is pretty good. “The Unnamed Feeling” is good. “Some Kind of Monster” is fantastic. I don't know why I love the sound of the drum so much, but I just do. It sounds like Lars is hitting some pots from his grandma's kitchen. My only small complaint with St. Anger is that Kirk Hammett wasn't allowed to play any guitar solos, which was a really big let down. That doesn't take too much away from St. Anger, though. Overall, it’s a really fantastic album, and definitely one of the most memorable for me. I would not be lying if I said that St. Anger is the album that I've listened to the second most, after my number 1 spot. We'll get to that one soon. I’d give St. Anger 8.9/10. The album cover is really cool. The garage sound makes St. Anger standout from some of Metallica’s other stuff. Hetfield’s voice also sounds as great as ever. I love the raw and aggressive tone of this album, as well. Best Tracks: Frantic, St. Anger, Some Kind of Monster Worst Track: Invisible Kid #6: Death Magnetic Death Magnetic is amazing. It’s really good. I haven't listened to it as much as some of Metallica's other albums, but I can easily say that it is a masterpiece. My favorite song on this album is “Suicide and Redemption”. There are a lot of really good songs on this album, but that song is my favorite. The name is cool. The album cover is unique. I don't have much else to say about it, though. It did mark Metallica's long awaited return to their famous Thrash sound, which is really cool, and makes Death Magnetic really stand out. After Load and Reload completely changed Metallica, it's great to see them return to what made them the most famous metal band in history. I've only been a Metallica fan for 4 years, so I don't know why I'm talking like some one who's listened to them from the beginning, but I guess I am. This album is amazing. I love the Thrash sound that Metallica made famous, so this album definitely stands out. Sadly, some of the songs on here seem to be cheap versions of some older Metallica songs. The guitar solo in “All Nightmare Long” is kind of meh. What the fuck is up with all of these Unforgivens? We only needed one, so why do we have 3? At least all three of them are good. I’d give Death Magnetic 9.2/10. Best Tracks: Suicide and Redemption, All Nightmare Long, The Day That Never Comes, That Was Just Your Life Worst Track: Broken, Beat and Scarred #5: ...And Justice for All This album is amazing. The album cover, name, guitar solos. Everything about ...And Justice for All is spot on. “One” is easily my second favorite Metallica song. The album opener, “Blackened”, is great. The title track is absolutely amazing. I don't have much to say about the album, though. It’s very good, but not quite as good as the next few albums. The music video for One is very despressing. Actually, that whole song is depressing. The songs do get a bit repetitive after a while, which does get old. Overall, I love this album, but I don't think that it should go higher. I don't really like how the name has the periods. That's just dumb. Where the hell is the bass? I can’t hear it. How did they mess that up? Lazy. Why is there Viking singing in “The Frayed Ends of Sanity”? That’s pretty cool, but very weird. I’d give ...And Justice for All 9.4/10. This is the last Metallica album that doesn’t get a perfect score. Can someone tell me where Jason Newstead’s bass is? Best Tracks: One, Blackened, ...And Justice for All, The Shortest Straw Worst Track: Harvester of Sorrow #4: Ride the Lightning Metallica's second album is really good, but not as good as some of Metallica's other work. I used to hate “For Whom the Bell Tolls”, but it has definitely grown on me since then. “Ride the Lightning” is my favorite from this album. “Fade to Black” is outstanding. “Creeping Death” is amazing. “The Call of Ktulu” is decent. “Trapped Under Ice” is good. “Escape” is incredibly underrated. Metallica themselves hate that song, but I think that it’s very catchy. Maybe it’s just me, but I love “Escape”. Pretty much every song on this album is really good. The fact that Ride the Lightning is this not in the top 3 shows how great the next few albums are. The name and album cover are really cool. Up until about a week ago, I thought that the electric chair was actually a microphone. When I realized that I was wrong, I felt like an idiot. Hetfield’s voice definitely improved between the first album and this album. Hell, everything sounds better in this album compared to the first album. The production was definitely better, and I would say that Ride the Lightning, as well as the next 3 albums, are all tied as the band’s greatest masterpieces. Ride the Lightning gets a perfect score. 10 out of fucking 10. Best Tracks: Ride the Lightning, For Whom the Bell Tolls, Fade to Black, Creeping Death Worst Track: Trapped Under Ice #3: Kill 'Em All Ah, the classics. I want to say that I have a Kill 'Em All t-shirt, and I love it. Metallica's first album is, and always will be, a masterpiece and a classic. I wasn't alive until 2001, so this wasn't the first Metallica album that I heard, so it was weird making that transition. Hetfield's voice doesn't sound amazing, which made it kind of hard to listen to at first, but the album has definitely grown on me. My favorite song on the album is, without question, “Hit the Lights”. The name and album cover are also pretty cool. This album popularized the genre of Thrash Metal, which shows how amazing the album is. The “Pulling Teeth” instrumental is really cool, but I don’t love it. I listen to this album at least once a week, but I usually skip that song. It’s not bad, but I find it kind of boring compared to the rest of the album. Despite that one weaker song, nothing will stop me from giving Kill ‘Em All a perfect 10/10. Best Tracks: Hit the Lights, The Four Horsemen, Seek and Destroy, Whiplash Worst Track: (Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth #2: Master of Puppets This album has one of the coolest names ever. It sounds awesome. The album also sounds incredible. Every song on the album is amazing. “Master of Puppets” is easily one of my favorite songs of all time. The Metallica version is definitely not as good as the Trivium version, but it is only about a 0.0001% difference. The guitar solos are very good. There is nothing bad about the album. I've seen several rankings of Metallica's album, and almost all of them have Master of Puppets at number 1. While it is an amazing album, I have to disagree. It's number two on the list, which shows how much I love it, but it cannot compare to the number 1 spot in my eyes. A lot of Metallica's best guitar solos are on this album, which is awesome. Kirk Hammett is a beast with that guitar of his. I love Hetfield’s solo in “Master of Puppets”. It’s really cool that they did that. Master of Puppets gets a 10/10. Best Tracks: Master of Puppets, Battery, Orion Worst Track: Disposable Heroes #1: The Black Album The Black Album is my second favorite album of all time, beaten only by Avenged Sevenfold's Hail to the King. The album cover is my second favorite of all time (again, only beaten by Hail to the King). “Enter Sandman” is the best Metallica song ever. “Sad But True” is amazing. “Holier Than Thou” is outstanding, and lives up to that badass song title. “The Unforgiven” starts out a bit weird, but I have grown to love it. “Wherever I May Roam” is the song that I want as my theme song. “Don’t Tread on Me” is flawless. “Through the Never” is easily my least favorite song on the album, but is still really good.” Nothing Else Matters” is unique, and sounds like the inspiration to one of my favorite Avenged Sevenfold songs, Crimson Day. “Of Wolf and Man” is probably the song that I want played at my wedding and funeral. That song is fantastic, has a great song title, and is overall a really great song. “The God That Failed is pretty good”, and has a kind of depressing song title. “My Friend of Misery” and “The Struggle Within” are very good as well. Every song on the Black Album is amazing. Hetfield's voice sounds incredible on this album. I have no idea why he sounds like a robot, but who cares? It's badass. I don't know why anyone would rank any other album higher than this. The guitar solo in Wherever I May Roam is easily the best that Metallica has ever done. Also, that album cover is too cool. A lot of people dislike this album, and those people are obviously insane. Yes, Metallica did change their style, but if their new style sounds this good, you can’t blame them. The Black Album is the bands greatest masterpiece in my eyes. Honestly, any of the top 4 could have have taken this spot. All 4 are masterpieces for many different reasons. Kill ‘Em All popularized thrash metal as a genre, and was the debut album of my second favorite band of all time. Ride the Lightning shares all of the amazing qualities that Kill ‘Em All had, with the improved sound, production, and pretty much everything. Master of Puppets was just perfect in every single way. The Black Album is very different, and I’ve said that I usually don’t like when Metallica changes their style, so why do I love this album so much? Because it was the first Metallica album that I heard. That is what makes the Black Album my favorite. Plus, the album is just perfect. 10/10 for the Black Album. Best Tracks: Enter Sandman, Sad But True, Holier Than Thou, The Unforgiven, Wherever I May Roam, Nothing Else Matters, Of Wolf and Man Worst Track: Through the Never Conclusion That is it for my list. I hope you enjoyed it, and I can't wait to read your comments. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts